My Junk Is You
by blaien
Summary: To be truthful, Cooper had been dreading the big three-oh for weeks.


Cooper unlocked the front door and sauntered in, swinging his briefcase and whistling a merry tune. All day he'd been showered with compliments on how well he was aging, how he didn't look a day over twenty and how lucky his little college boyfriend was to be wrapped around Cooper's little finger. Little did they know how wrapped up Cooper himself was.

To be truthful, Cooper had been dreading the big three-oh for weeks. Of course in theory, he knew age was just a number, but having to accept that from now on he was "that thirty-something Cooper or other" was going to feel like a punch to the gut every time.

"Coop, is that you?" Sebastian called from the bedroom. And just like that, all his worrying and insecurity flew out the window. He'd been with Sebastian for nearly a year now, and he still had the power to make Cooper swoon on a whim.

Shucking off his blazer, Cooper began making his way to towards his boyfriends voice.

"The one and only," Cooper teased.

"Wait! Stop! Don't come any closer!" Sebastian's words were panicked, causing Cooper's eyebrows to scrunch together.

Cooper couldn't tell what was going on, only seeing flickering lights through the cracked open door.

"Babe is...is everything okay?" Cooper loosened his tie, crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, waiting semi-patiently.

"Yes! Everything's fine! Just...okay! Okay, come in!" Sebastian sounded more nervous than Cooper had ever heard him.

Cooper carefully pushed open the door, surprise taking over his face as he took in his surroundings.

Sebastian had transformed their bedroom into a quaint picnic area, complete with candles strewn on every hard surface and a checkered blanket to boot. He'd laid out a homemade meal, rose petals littered the floor and there sitting in the middle of the picnic blanket was a neatly wrapped present with a perfectly tied bow.

And the pièce de résistance was Sebastian himself, standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a short, black chiffon robe. The boy himself looked more tantalizing than anything else in the room.

"Happy birthday, Coop," Sebastian spoke softly, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his robe.

"Did you do all this? Just for little old me?" Cooper approached Sebastian, sliding his hands around his waist.

"Oh please, you're not just a little old anything," Sebastian smirked, allowing his hands to trail up Cooper's neck. "Not a thing about you is little or old."

"Well you might disagree when I start going grey, or maybe I'll start getting wrinkles. Oh! Or worse, I could start hunching my back and get hard of hearing and-"

Cooper is cut off by Sebastian's lips pressing against his insistently.

"You don't think," Kiss. "This is," Kiss. "Too much?" Sebastian stops kissing at Cooper pulling away with wide, worried eyes.

"I...do...do _you_ think it's too much?" Sebastian speaks timidly. There's a heavy pause where Cooper thinks about it. "Oh god, it's too much isn't it? I was so...so stupid to think you would like this! You're a grown ass man for fuck sakes, not some stupid college guy, not like me! This is so immature and pathetic and you probably think I'm just some juvenile idiot who-"

Cooper interrupts Sebastian with a bark of laughter. But the smile fades almost immediately at the look of hurt on Sebastian's face.

"Oh, babe, no! I just...you're so stupid." Cooper let's out a puff of laughter.

"You're such an...god! Cooper you're such an asshole, I just...I know I'm not old as fuck and mature but I thought we were-"

Cooper cuts him off with a press of his lips.

"I meant...god, Sebastian, I just meant...don't you think...I don't deserve this! This is...it's too much for me. A simple hello kiss and maybe a blowjob and I'd be putty in your hands. You just...you're spoiling me. And I love it. I love you. You can do no wrong by me, Seb, it's perfect. You're perfect." Cooper looks right into Sebastian's eyes, searching them for some kind of response.

"I just love you, that's it. That's all." Sebastian mumbles, a small smile at the corner of his lips as he shrugs.

"So..."

"So..."

"Are we gonna let the food get cold or...? Because to be completely honest, I'm starving." Cooper jokes, and Sebastian laughs, his eyes lighting up and crinkling at the corners in Cooper's favorite way.

"Well, I personally am hungry for something not quite so edible. What was it you said about birthday blowjobs?" Sebastian tickles the underside of Cooper's jaw, a coy smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Ooh baby how you talk..." Cooper feels his face break onto his face before leaning in to place kisses along Sebastian's exposed neck. "Is that offer still on the table if my dick has somehow wrinkled to the point of non-existence since last time you saw it?" Cooper teases again.

"Oh what, you mean this morning?" Sebastian winks, leaning in and so nearly tackling Cooper onto the bed.

"Very funny, Seb, now you're just playing h-"

"Do you mind? I've kind of got to concentrate here..." Sebastian trails off as he places kisses down and across Cooper's body.

Cooper only smiles in return, making a lip-ziping motion with his free hand and let's Sebastian ravish him.

Thirty wasn't looking too bad, not too bad at all.


End file.
